This invention relates to replication of images or patterns and more particularly to an image transfer tool for the replication of images.
The continuous embossing of sheet or web materials to imprint thereon a desired image or pattern is widely practiced. Belt type embossing tools and rigid cylindrical rolls have been used for the continuous embossing of webs of material such as polymeric and thermoplastic or thermosetting resins. Generally the master used to transfer the image to be replicated is in planar form and several assembled masters are required to produce an image pattern over the entire surface of the cylindrical tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,769 relates to a thin, flexible, generally cylindrical embossing tool useful for continuous embossing of a web of material with a pattern having sharp angles and flat faces. The embossing tool of this patent is prepared by assembling a contiguous cluster of master elements, replicating the cluster to provide a number of flexible strips, assembling the assembled strips to provide a cylinder and replicating the cylinder to provide a master cylinder. The master cylinder is then replicated to produce a relatively thick mother cylinder which is then replicated to produce a relatively thin, flexible and generally cylindrical embossing tool.
Such known embossing tools, when used to emboss large areas of sheet material, have seams or gaps which detract from the appearance of the replications. The gaps appear at the junction lines of the several masters used to impart the image over the surface of the tool.